Without you
by MarinaKalinina
Summary: None of them was guilty... and they were both to blame... It happened, so that after parting, they hadn't seen for a year and a half. Timeline: from the middle of the season 5./ Никто из них не был виноват... и они были виноваты оба... Так случилось, что расставшись, они не виделись полтора года. Таймлайн: где-то от середины пятого сезона
1. Глава 1

Ранее работа была опубликована на другом ресурсе под ником -MystErious-

**Часть 1. Все не то, чем кажется. Глава**** 1\. **

_...As the pages of my life roll by  
I'll wait for you  
I'm so desperate just to see your face  
Meet me in this broken place  
I'm nowhere if I'm here  
Without you..._

_Ashes Remain - Without You _

**_День первый_**

Двери лифта открылись, и его взору предстал отдел убийств двенадцатого участка. Вроде бы ничего не изменилось? Как будто что-то можно разглядеть из лифта. Ну, запах, по крайней мере, все тот же. Двери закрылись. Касл несколько минут неуверенно разглядывал панель песочного цвета, все еще не веря, что он здесь. Весь долгий перелет, всю обратную дорогу он задавался вопросом, что будет теперь делать, чем нужно заняться в первую очередь, но в одном был уверен точно - его нога не ступит в полицейское отделение… не в ближайшее время… Не для того он так долго пытался примириться, понять как ему жить с этим дальше, чтобы только вернувшись, обрушить на себя всю информацию. Ее нет, его Кейт больше нет, во всем этом давно нет смысла…

Его хватило только на то, чтобы завезти вещи домой…

Он вновь нажал кнопку открытия этажа и наконец вышел из лифта. Вывернув из коридора в знакомый холл, сплошь уставленный одинаковыми столами, Касл искал взглядом лишь один единственный. Он был пуст. Ноги сами понесли к знакомому стулу. Коснулся рукой спинки, и в глазах потемнело - на столе стояла табличка «дет. Стивенс», Касл тяжело осел, смотря на эту ненавистную надпись. Это был не ее стол, больше не ее, все было чужим, даже стул, на котором он сидел был другим. В горле защипало, и сдавило судорогой, все внутри оборвалось, он ведь знал это, знал все семнадцать месяцев - другой концовки быть просто не могло. Но… все же, где-то очень глубоко в сердце теплилась крошечная надежда - а вдруг, она горела теплым огоньком и иногда заставляла верить. Хотя, конечно, зная свою склонность увлекаться сказками, Касл не доверял этому чувству. Кейт нет - привычная ноющая боль сделала вираж и стала нестерпимой… снова.

Несмотря на то, что ушли первые болезненные приступы отчаянья и агонии, это был ад, медленный, мучительный, капля за каплей выводящий жизнь из организма. Сколько раз хотелось проявить слабость и… но была Алексис, он боялся разрушить ее веру в жизнь, заложенную им же. Это и были единственные чувства, кроме бесконечной тоски, он не знал, как жить дальше… Время не помогало, по крайней мере, не ему. Даже наоборот, иногда перед рассветом, когда Кейт смеялась или смотрела на него неуверенно-испуганным взглядом, ища поддержки - ее глаза всегда говорили больше, чем она сама, он вдруг так отчаянно начинал верить, что она где-то там. Ему казалось такой нелепостью, что может быть иначе, кровь начинала закипать и запускать по венам надежду. Несколько раз он порывисто хватался собирать чемодан и ехать к ней, но вместе с дневным светом приходило осознание глупости его поступка. Он не готов был вернуться в привычный, знакомый мир – когда в нем больше не было ее.

Касл медленно провел ладонью по поверхности стола, богатое воображение легко рисовало картинку из прошлого, он живо видел, как она что-то быстро пишет, его всегда умиляла ее привычка неправильно держать ручку. Столько раз, сидя здесь, он смотрел, как Беккет заполняет бумаги, составляет отчеты... Касл застыл, ощущая на себе чей-то взгляд… тяжело поднял глаза от стола и показалось, что к писательскому воображению прибавились галлюцинации: он явственно ощущал запах кофе и смутно видел перед собой силуэт. Импульсивно прижав к глазам ладони и быстрым движением смахнув слезинки вместе с пеленой, он увидел высокую девушку, которая сжимала в руках кружку. Она наблюдала за ним, вопросительно приподняв брови, длинные волосы собраны в хвост, карие глаза, красивые губы – это была не Кейт.

\- Простите, - Касл не узнал свой голос, - я сейчас, только...

Она села на стул и внимательно взглянула на него.

\- Я могу чем-то помочь?

\- Нет, нет. Просто раньше этот стол принадлежал... детективу Беккет, - собственный голос не слушался его, и он ничего не мог поделать с этим.

\- Да, раньше это был стол Беккет, но теперь здесь я.

Касл подумал, что она говорила это с такой неподдельной гордостью, как будто ей вместе со столом передали и все заслуги Беккет, ему хотелось, чтобы она ушла, испарилась, перестала сидеть не на своем месте. Но девушка продолжала непринужденно болтать:

\- Я Оливия Стивенс, совсем недавно работаю в этом отделе, но уже наслышана о...

Он перебил ее, подняв вверх обе ладони, давая понять, что не хочет слушать. Меньше всего Рик хотел обсуждать Кейт с посторонним человеком, которому что-то там про нее рассказывали. Он поднялся и уже пошел по проходу, как вдруг обернулся:

\- А детективы Райан и Эспозито?

Не понимая, чем расстроила странного незнакомца, она радостно оживилась:

\- Посмотрите в комнате отдыха, хотя возможно, они выехали по...

\- Хорошо. Спасибо, - снова не дав ей договорить, Касл продолжил свой путь.

Похоже, перебивать для него обычное дело, подумала девушка и, наклоняясь вбок от стола, уже громче спросила:

\- Вы искали Беккет. Вас проводить к ней?

Каслу показалось, что его окатили ледяной водой, он остановился как вкопанный. Что она говорит? Он медленно развернулся и посмотрел на несчастного детектива.

\- Проводить к ней? – похоже, сегодня нормальный голос не собирается возвращаться, он скорее выдохнул, чем произнес. - Она жива?

Детектив Стивенс уставилась на него во все глаза, видимо не зная, что ей делать.

\- Кто? – ужас и непонимание того, что происходит, были просто написаны на ее лице.

\- Беккет, Кейт Беккет, она жива? - он пытался говорить сдержано, но ей Богу, эта девица выводила его из себя.

Девушка молча показала рукой в сторону ряда кабинетов, наверное, уже боясь открыть рот.

Уверенной походкой Касл направился в указанный коридор, затем также стремительно развернулся и пошел в обратном направлении. Догадки роем проносились в голове, вытесняя одна другую. Она жива. Жива! Господи. Почему он не приехал раньше, столько времени. Но как?.. Он не может уйти, не увидев ее. Касл снова сделал оборот и двинулся по проходу к последней двери. Но он не готов увидеть ее, не так, еще пять минут назад он считал, что она мертва, он семнадцать месяцев и три проклятых дня так считал. Ему надо собраться с мыслями.

Дверь кабинета открылась, и послышались голоса, оттуда явно кто-то собирался выйти, Касл увидел, как показалась стопка бумаг в руках. Первая пришедшая ему в голову мысль была провалиться куда-нибудь, но куда? Локтем он толкнул дверь расположенного за собой кабинета и шагнул назад. Быстро захлопнув её, прислонился лбом к закрытым жалюзи и попытался привести дыхание в порядок. Он даже не знает, что ей сказать, взрослый, серьезный, давным-давно самодостаточный мужик, а ведет себя как старшеклассник... Похоже, он ввалился в кабинет Гейтс. Только этого не хватало. Приготовившись выслушать от капитана «горячую» приветственную тираду, Касл развернулся от двери и уперся взглядом в изумрудно-оливковый обжигающий взгляд таких знакомых глаз. Этого он не ожидал...

Перед ним сидела Кейт Беккет.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2.**

Касл уставился на нее. Слова застряли в горле, он был не в состоянии пошевелиться, перестал моргать, не помнил, что нужно дышать, он мог только смотреть. Восторг, радость, недоумение, непонимание, ужас и неизвестно сколько еще чувств одновременно заполнили его. Господи, он забыл, какая она красивая. Хотя нет, конечно, этого он не забыл. Просто, наверное, она стала еще красивее. Она жива! Сердце как будто прыгало со ступеней, невероятно, она была невероятна, ослепительна. Человек, которого считали мертвым, не может так ослепительно выглядеть. Собранные волосы, чуть более темного оттенка, чем в их последнюю встречу, чувственные губы, глаза... они испепеляли его, прожигали насквозь, он видел эти глаза каждую минуту своей жизни, все это время, пока не видел ее. Что-то изменилось во взгляде, но сейчас Касл не мог сообразить что. Нужно поздороваться, нужно хотя бы просто открыть рот... Оказывается это не так легко.

Они находились в одном из самых густонаселенных городов Америки, в центре Манхеттена, в полицейском участке, наполненном народом, но на сотни километров вокруг не было ни души, тишина пронизывала настолько, что гулкий звук двух громко стучащих сердец отдавался эхом … Он смотрел на нее. Она на него. Ни одного произнесенного слова. Противостояние накалялось, неумолимо нарастая и угрожая взорваться. Воздух искрился. Любого, вставшего сейчас между ними, разнесло бы на части, убило напряжением. Близкие люди… в прошлом, напарники, друзья, любовники, каждый из которых был всем для другого… все это в прошлом… Кто-то из них должен был прекратить это.

\- Какими судьбами, Касл?

Он не понял, что именно вырвало его из оцепенения - тембр её голоса или сарказм, сквозящий в нем.

\- Здравствуй, Кейт… - прошептал он хрипло.

Она даже не моргнула, ни один мускул не дрогнул в лице, Беккет так же в упор смотрела на него и… он понял, что было в её глазах… холод, отрезвляюще-звенящий изумрудный холод.

\- Отлично выглядишь… - не выдержав леденящего душу взгляда, он потупился. - Я думал, что ты…

Кейт вопросительно приподняла бровь.

\- Длинная история, - Касл пытался осознать весь ужас случившегося… столько времени он тихо умирал, стараясь если не смириться, то хотя бы свыкнуться с ее смертью, а она все это время была здесь и… как объяснить, будто верил, что ее нет в живых… С чего, собственно, он в это верил? Это будет первый и совершенно логичный вопрос.

Он снова поднял глаза от своих рук, невозможно было заставить себя смотреть куда-то еще, взгляд непроизвольно возвращался к ней. Было таким упоением видеть ее реальную. Хотелось спросить, что она делала все это время, хотелось столько всего узнать, но он не был уверен, что имеет на это право.

\- Здесь все поменялось, – он обвел глазами кабинет и кивнул на стоящую на столе табличку. - Капитан?

\- Не бери в голову, просто было много свободного времени. Как Алексис, Марта?- показалось, что черты ее лица на секунду смягчились.

\- Алексис в колледже, она набрала дополнительных факультативов, стараясь выяснить, какая именно область интересует ее больше всего. А мама подписала годовой контракт с театром-студией в Вашингтоне после того, как турне закончилось. Она возвращалась сюда на несколько дней, чтобы оставить указания насчет своей актерской школы. Он обратил внимание, как на миг в глазах Кейт зажегся интерес, и снова его поглотил холод.

\- Я не знала об этом.

\- Беккет, готовы результаты по Махони… - практически задев дверью Касла, Райан влетел в кабинет и застыл на полуслове.

\- Привет, братишка, - безотчетно желая выплеснуть эмоции хоть на кого-то, Касл сжал Кевина в искренних объятиях, не почувствовав однако ответных, одновременно он встретился взглядом с Эспозито, стоявшим в дверях. Радушия на его лице тоже не наблюдалось. Он помнил, что в первую очередь они были ее друзьями.

\- Ааа, Касл? Чем обязаны?

Рик подумал, что Хави напомнил ему сейчас старшего брата Беккет, смесь вызова и обиды ясно читалась в почерневших от напряжения глазах.

\- Я рад вас видеть, ребята, вы, наверное, злитесь, что я не звонил, - он осекся, - там, где я находился, неоткуда было звонить.

При этих словах Беккет бросила на него еле заметный взгляд, сразу же ощутив, как оба ее товарища посмотрели на нее.

\- И надолго ты в наших краях? – закинув ногу за ногу, Кевин уселся на диван, давая Кейт возможность видеть Касла, в его голосе также звучала обида.

Она непроизвольно закусила губу между зубами и вся сжалась, ожидая ответа.

\- Я вернулся, - и улыбнувшись, развернулся к Беккет, надеясь… он сам не знал, какой реакции ждал..

Она ничем не выдала своих мыслей. Однако Хави и Райан, казалось, только успокоились от его слов.

Кевин, все ещё державший в руках папку с делом, положил её на стол Кейт и, направляясь к двери, махнул Каслу:

\- Пошли, расскажешь, где тебя носило столько времени.

Наверное, Касл даже испытывал благодарность, Райан, по крайней мере, поддержал разговор, они всегда были более похожи, по сути они были миротворцами, в отличие от двух других находящихся в этом помещении. Он нехотя повернулся к выходу и, посмотрев на Кейт сказал:

\- Увидимся.

Глянув в спину выходящему Каслу, Хавьер посмотрел на нее, желая убедиться, что все нормально, и вышел следом.

Оставшись одна, Кейт, наконец, попыталась справиться с дыханием. Она боялась, что еще немного и задохнется. Ее трясло, кажется, даже знобило. Просидев так несколько минут, она резко поднялась, зацепив стопку папок и бумаг, лежащих перед ней, они веером посыпались на пол, Кейт не заметила этого... Быстро пересекла кабинет, и защелкнув дрожащей рукой замок на двери, окинула взглядом жалюзи на окнах. Убедившись, что все они закрыты, позволила себе опуститься на краешек дивана. Она знала, что это когда-нибудь случится, что он вернется, но надеялась, к этому времени сможет полностью выкинуть мысли о нем из себя. Пытаясь унять дрожь и согреться, она стала нервно тереть ладони. У него немного посеребрило виски… Кейт плотно сжала губы и закрыла глаза... Черт, она проклинала все на свете, стряхивая с себя эти мысли. Она думала, что переболела и успокоилась, ведь все уже было хорошо. Оказалось, для того, чтобы выбить почву у нее из под ног, достаточно было лишь снова заглянуть в его глаза...

Дверь дернули, затем снова, Беккет встала и отомкнула замок, впуская Эспозито.

\- Кейт?

\- Хави, все хорошо, - она стоически выдавила подобие улыбки.

\- Почему-то я тебе не верю, - он участливо смотрел в ее лицо, - Ты ведь помнишь, что говорила…

\- Я помню, Хави! – повысив голос, Беккет, зажмурившись, нервно прикрыла глаза еще и ладонью, затем пытаясь вернуть самообладание, посмотрела на него примирительно: - Дайте мне время, совсем немного.

Он кивнул. Она, нервно обхватив себя обеими руками, стала ходить по кабинету. В дверях показался Райан, глянув на нее, он бросил вопросительный взгляд на напарника…

\- Он считал, что ты погибла.

Кейт обернулась к нему:

\- Это еще раз доказывает, что все было не тем, чем казалось мне. Он мог, по крайней мере, поинтересоваться моими планами, прежде чем испариться на полтора года. Ему проще было думать, что я мертва.

\- Все будет хорошо, - Райан подошел и тепло обхватил ладонями ее плечи. – Вам надо спокойно обо всем поговорить.

Она напряженно кивнула.

\- И мы рядом.

Беккет посмотрела на них с благодарностью:

\- Я знаю. Спасибо. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 3.**

Поймав такси и назвав водителю адрес, Касл уставился в окно. Мимо пролетали знакомые здания, перекрестки, как будто бы ничего не изменилось, он не был особенно уверен, перед глазами стояло только её лицо. Голова раскалывалась от нагромождения информации, его переполняли эмоции, он запутался и уже не понимал, что чувствует. Единственной четко выделяющейся в этом сумбуре мыслью было то, что она жива. И она не была рада его видеть.

Расплатившись, Касл поздоровался со швейцаром и устало вошел в лифт. Все-таки человеческая память – причудливая штука, с характерным гудением кабина поднималась на нужный этаж, и казалось, что он не переставал слышать этого звука все семнадцать месяцев. Это было обыденно и совершенно нормально. Как может быть, что возвращаясь туда, где отсутствовал долгое время, все представляется почти чужим, а уже через час не верится, что вообще куда-то уезжал. Все знакомо и привычно. Только какой-то груз давит на плечи, мешая нормальному передвижению ног. Как будто они с Кейт только вчера ехали вместе в этом лифте, планируя свой недельный отпуск в Хемптонс. Беккет сетовала на огромное количество скопившейся бумажной работы, опасаясь, что Гейтс не отпустит, пока она не расквитается с отчетами... Он посмотрел, как высветилась кнопка его этажа… Кейт успела вовремя. Только они так и не поехали в Хемптонс… и больше уже не были вместе.

Касл открыл дверь своей квартиры. Он не был здесь полтора года, не считая десятиминутного визита сегодня днем, чемоданы так и стояли посередине гостиной, напоминая, что все и правда изменилось до неузнаваемости. Когда-то гостеприимный и уютный дом был абсолютно чужим и незнакомым. Сюда регулярно приходила домработница, поддерживающая порядок, все сверкало чистотой, но ощущение безжизненности не оставляло. Спертый воздух, появляющийся, когда в доме долго никто не живет, бил в нос. Касл стал сдергивать белые чехлы с мебели, надеясь, что это вернет хоть какое-то ощущение прежнего комфорта. Включив телевизор погромче, он размышлял, за что взяться в первую очередь.

Было уже за полночь, когда решился, наконец, зайти в спальню. Он избегал этого все время, пока здесь находился, и одновременно эти мысли ни на секунду не отпускали его. Несильно толкнул дверь и вошел. Тяжелый вздох вырвался против воли. Он уставился на аккуратно застеленную постель с ровным рядом бежевых подушек. Последний раз, когда он спал здесь, он спал вместе с ней… Рик быстро достиг окна и открыл его, впуская внутрь звуки ночного города. Февраль был на удивление теплым, и людям хотелось подольше побродить по улицам, когда там уже не было толчеи и можно было насладиться спокойным вечером. Слышался чей-то смех и редкие автомобильные гудки. Касл был рад этой кутерьме, он радовался малейшему шуму, любому свидетельству жизни.

Стараясь особенно не задумываться, внес в комнату чемоданы, собираясь разложить все по местам, прихватив стопку свитеров он распахнул дверцу, и остолбенел… вещи Кейт все еще были там, она ничего не забрала... Его резко обдало жаром… и этот проклятый день вернулся, оглушая и наваливаясь на него всей безысходностью, вынуждая все пережить заново…

_… Утром позвонила Пола, сказать, что завтра им желательно быть на вечеринке, устраиваемой благотворительным фондом. Кейт зарылась в отчеты и попросила его привезти красное коктейльное платье из ее квартиры. В самом веселом расположении духа он заехал туда, повыуживал вешалки с разными вариантами, набрал Кейт, поинтересоваться – какое из красных именно то. Погрыз орешков, насыпанных в одиноко стоящей вазочке. Затем вспомнил о любимом пуловере, который остался здесь, а руки не доходили забрать. Порывшись в одном ящике комода, потом в другом, он, наконец, обнаружил его, и вдруг в голове раздался неприятный звон, гул которого разрастался, вытесняя все, кроме одной саднящей мысли - перед ним лежало дело Джоанны Беккет. Он знал, что раньше его здесь не было, так же, как и то, что оно намеренно было убрано подальше от глаз. Слегка наклонив пакет, он высыпал содержимое и уставился на склеенные прозрачным скотчем кусочки, образующие тот самый номер счета, копии еще каких-то выписок и документов. Касл зацепил глазами дату, они были за прошлый месяц. Она вернулась к нему, Кейт снова взялась за дело своей матери. Зная, как он к этому отнесется, она приняла это решение за них обоих. Почувствовал, что замерз, Касл дрожащими руками запихнул все обратно в пакет._

_Сидя в их спальне или его спальне, он уже не был уверен, что все это не было плодом буйной фантазии, Касл всячески пытался оправдать её поступок. Но, так как вернувшись домой, он пропустил уже второй стакан виски… или второй был еще в гостиной, у него не очень хорошо получалось. Все попытки найти этой находке какое-либо другое объяснение, кроме очевидного, ни к чему не приводили. Вместе с алкоголем по телу растекалась тупая боль, и в этих тщетных стараниях становилось все меньше смысла. Бессилие постепенно овладевало им, поселяя в душе пустоту…  
Вдруг во всей этой гнетущей атмосфере раздался звон ключей, ударившихся о столик. Она вернулась. Касл прикрыл глаза. Вспыхнул свет, и Кейт вздрогнула от неожиданности, увидев его._

_\- Касл?! – на ее лице было написано недоумение и удивление. – Почему ты сидишь в темноте?_

_Он поднял голову. Она встрепенулась, встретившись с ним взглядом. Касл же в ответ увидел в ней участие, испуг… Она испугалась за него, может, он все-таки поторопился с выводами. Ведь он прекрасно умел читать по ее лицу, хотя, может, и это ему только казалось._

_\- Что случилось?.. Рик?_

_Касл молча поднялся и взял с комода папку._

_\- Что это значит? – он спокойно швырнул ее на кровать._

_Кейт, проследив за его движением, нахмурилась._

_\- Ты рылся в шкафу? – она не могла в это поверить._

_\- Разве не ты просила меня об этом?_

_\- Касл, я просила… - она не могла найти слов, собираясь сказать что-то еще, но так и стояла, сокрушенно приоткрыв рот._

_\- Там есть новые улики. Кейт, ты занималась им, ты опять взялась за это расследование._

_Он смотрел на неё и видел, как из растеряно-расстроенной она превращалась в прежнюю Беккет. Мягкость вытеснялась хладнокровием, в глазах снова вспыхнул вызов, губы плотно сомкнулись. Она взяла папку, и бросив на него долгий сквозящий обидой и укором взгляд, развернулась и вышла._

_Ему хотелось запустить чем-нибудь вслед, сорваться и догнать, хотелось хорошенько встряхнуть ее, чтобы заставить отступить, вместо этого он продолжил пить. В нем говорила горечь, боль от того, что все, что у них было, она, не задумываясь, предала, просто ни с чем не посчиталась и продолжала вершить свое правосудие. После того, что случилось с Алексис, когда он практически потерял свою дочь, она снова поставила это все на кон. Эмоции взыграли, все яростнее забирая его в свою власть. Они столько раз были на волосок от смерти, он не понимал, как можно снова сознательно лезть в пекло. Касл потянулся за бутылкой, наливая очередную порцию, но коричневая жидкость заполнила лишь дно стакана, раздраженно отпихивая пустую склянку, он направился к бару в гостиной. Открыл дверцу и удовлетворенно улыбнулся – тот был полон. В голове всплыло дело с покушением на Брекена, когда у Беккет был реальный шанс покончить с ним, но она не сделала этого, она не поступилась своей совестью. А он бы прекратил все. Ради возможности жить спокойно, ради защиты близких людей – он бы, не задумываясь, задвинул свою совесть куда подальше._

_Касл не знал, сколько времени пил, он был зол, в голове помутнело, но забыться упорно не получалось… Он тяжело завалился на диван, уже ненавидя ее… душу снедала мысль, что для него их отношения были всем… а она... выбрала не его... Рассеяно проследив за безостановочно булькающей в стакан жидкостью, он в предвкушении поднес его ко рту, наблюдая, как виски плещется от нетвердой хватки его руки, поблескивая золотистыми отблесками. Это совсем некстати напомнило ему цвет её глаз… Циничная усмешка, и он с силой вернул стакан на столик, остервенело врезав по нему кулаком. Не выдержав удара, стеклянная конструкция с грохотом рухнула, опрокидывая стоящие сверху бутылки, бокалы, разлетаясь по полу сотнями разномастных осколков и забрызгивая все вокруг. С секунду Касл смотрел, как в одежду впитывается вязкая жидкость, затем тряхнув, свесившейся с дивана рукой, поднялся, и скривившись от мерзкого хруста стекла под туфлями, принялся скидывать мокрую рубашку, направляясь в спальню. Отшвырнув ее, дернул ящик комода, пытаясь найти другую. Также рьяно попытался задвинуть обратно и тут же схватился за ушибленный палец, который инерционно врезался в столешницу, когда что-то помешало ему войти в свою нишу. Он рванул его на себя и снова обратно, что-то не пускало. Касл выругался вслух и наклонился, заглядывая под днище. Зацепившись за металлические полозья, сбоку свисал кусок бледно-лилового шелка, он потянул за него, высвобождая и одновременно заставляя с треском разорваться. В нетерпении развернул ткань и тупо уставился на нее… Безжалостно порванный лоскут тончайшего кружева сиротливо свисал, создавая пугающее предзнаменование… Это была ночная сорочка Кейт… Ярость и ненависть в его глазах сменились болезненностью и бессилием. Он закрыл глаза, сжимая ее в кулаке, чувствуя, как она обжигает кожу, а ноющая боль нестерпимо давит, вытесняя злость, он, сгорбившись, сел на кровать, непроизвольно намотав рубашку на кисть. Ведь он позволил ей проникнуть в его жизнь, проникнуть глубоко внутрь себя. Много лет там были только Марта и Алексис, так глубоко он не пускал никого. Он допустил это, он хотел этого. И теперь не мог бы вырвать ее оттуда… но он уже видел, как она умирала. Это преследовало постоянно, это и сейчас продолжает иногда возникать в кошмарах. Но то были только отголоски, а сейчас враг реален, как никогда и у него есть миллион возможностей, чтобы завершить начатое. Касл знал, что за этим последует. У этой истории мог быть только один конец. И он не хотел этого видеть. Он умирал вместе с ней тогда, когда она была только другом, еще мечтой. А сейчас.. она была его жизнью, она заполнила собой его всего, она повсюду, он чувствовал ее запах, его руки горели от ее кожи, его сердце - оно давно не принадлежало ему. Остановись ее сердце - остановилось бы и его. Он поднес руку к лицу, утыкаясь в несчастную тряпицу, воспаленные глаза смотрели на нее, а видели кровь, много крови. Нелепая какофония из событий с пугающей резкостью плясала перед глазами:_

_**Ее смех, заливистый счастливый смех, она подняла голову и смахнула пальцами слезинки с глаз, Кейт смеялась так, что выступили слезы. Он сидел напротив и, упиваясь заразительностью ее смеха, продолжал веселить своим рассказом дальше… А потом кровь, везде кровь... Скорую кидает из стороны в сторону, Лейни трясущимися руками пытается расстегнуть пуговицы на форменном кителе, чтобы сделать массаж сердца. Кровь повсюду. Нажим, еще нажим… ее ладони практически полностью утопают в крови, когда она надавливает в очередной раз. Он не может больше этого видеть, но и не может оторвать взгляд, судорожно боясь, что только им держит ее жизнь, если отвернется... больше не увидит живой… все закончится, и Лейни прекратит бороться. А кровь все вытекает, и вместе с ней вытекает и ее жизнь. Об этом нельзя думать, мысли материальны… Лицо, он будет смотреть на лицо. Он останавливает взгляд на нем. Это не приносит облегчения, лицо землисто-серого цвета... Ему нужно закончить главу и он остается дома, Кейт собирается в участок. Она открывает входную дверь, и вдруг резко развернувшись, впивается губами в его губы. Ее глаза - они смеются… Проклятье, почему она не останавливается... Кровь медленно капает на пол, стекая по каталке… попадая на плитку, превращается в кровавый след… Она сидит на диване, забравшись туда с ногами, завернувшись вместе с ним в плед, и рассматривает его детские фотографии, зеленые глаза… полные тепла и любви… а потом … выстрел.**___

_Ему показалось, что голова сейчас взорвется. Даже боль отступила, он больше ничего не чувствовал, он наяву видел ее, но ее не было здесь. От больничного запаха к горлу подступила тошнота… и этот шрам... Кейт, похоже, даже не замечает его, она научилась жить с ним. А он… он замирает и покрывается холодным липким потом, видя его, сердце сжимается в тисках страха… Это шрам - вечное напоминание тому, насколько легко можно отнять ее жизнь…_

_Касл распахнул дверцы шкафа и посмотрел на прилежно развешенные блузки, пиджаки, болезненно прошелся по ним рукой, ощущая мягкость… Он не справится с этим, у него не хватит сил противостоять ей, просто не сможет сопротивляться, но он не хочет знать этого. В деле с сенатором другой развязки быть не может, тот слишком высоко поднялся, чтобы она могла добиться обычного и закономерного окончания дела. А после того, как она спасла его, Брекен еще яснее увидел ее хладнокровие, понял, что она не предаст того, во что верит, он утвердился в мысли, что она пойдет до конца и просто затаилась в ожидании. Теперь тот осознавал реальную опасность такого врага. Его не остановит такая мелочь, как быть обязанным ей своей жизнью. Развязкой здесь могло стать только физическое устранение кого-либо из них… но она не убийца, значит, речь шла не о его устранении..._

_Он быстро вытащил чемодан и стал скидывать туда свои вещи. Он больше не будет смотреть, как она умирает… На удивление твердо пройдя в кабинет, чтобы забрать паспорт, Касл развернулся. услышав рингтон мобильного, на экране высветилась фотография Кейт, он взял его и просто смотрел на нее. Вызов прекратился, и изображение потухло, затем вновь появилось, резко разрывая тишину тревожной мелодией, почему-то раньше он не замечал нарастающего волнения в этом треке. Еще раз посмотрев на фото полными муки глазами... скользнул пальцем по ее лицу, и откинув телефон в кресло, вышел._

_Касл даже не помнил, как это происходило. Не помнил, как сел в такси, потом в самолет. Он не понимал, как мог не заметить регистрации. Он просто решил, нужно уехать, он не мог ее видеть, и не смог бы ее отговорить, никто и никогда не мог… даже он. Это дело всегда было важнее всего, даже если на какой-то момент ему показалось, что это не так…_

_Возможно, будь кто-то рядом, то смог бы его остановить, но Алексис была в колледже, Марта была в турне, а бегущий по венам алкоголь только подталкивал. Уже потом, находясь в своем добровольном затворничестве, он подумал, что его отъезд еще сильнее подстегнет ее. Но было уже слишком поздно, и он ничего не знал наверняка… И не хотел знать… просто ушел в отрицание, разумом понимая, что ее нет, но все же не зная этого доподлинно, предпочитал думать, что она где-то рядом._

Касл захлопнул дверцы шкафа обратно и подумал, что сегодня может поспать и в другой комнате.


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава 4. **

_**День второй.**_

Несмотря на прошлый день и ночь, представляющую собой калейдоскоп воспоминаний, сновидений и редких моментов спасительного сна, Касл проснулся отдохнувшим. Словно организм принялся наверстывать упущенное и возвращаться к жизни.

На сегодня у Рика была уйма планов: заехать к Поле, связаться с управляющим банка, элементарно, закупить продукты, но первым на повестке дня значилось другое. Он хотел видеть ее. Даже если его уже никто не ждал.

Подойдя к кабинету, Касл осторожно заглянул внутрь. Там было пусто. Лишь дуновение ветерка из приоткрытого окна мягко колыхало шарфик, висевший на стуле. Безотчетно наблюдая за этим нехитрым движением, он вдруг незримо ощутил чье-то присутствие. Обернувшись, он увидел Кейт. Скрестив руки на груди, она стояла, облокотившись о стену, и вопрошающе смотрела на него. У Касла перехватило дыхание, наверное нужно привыкнуть видеть ее и не испытывать восторг каждый раз, будто она снова воскресла из мертвых. Он отступил в сторону, пропуская, и Беккет прошла в собственный кабинет, оставляя за собой еле уловимый шлейф мучительно знакомых духов.

\- Ничего не перепутал, Касл? Ты давным-давно здесь не работаешь, - она захлопнула окно. – Что тебе нужно?

Он спокойно уселся на стул.

\- Доброе утро, - не обращая внимания на холодный прием, сдержано улыбнулся. - Нам о многом надо поговорить. Ты не можешь этого отрицать.

Кейт молча уставилась на него, пытаясь выглядеть беззаботно, непринужденно, тщательно игнорируя вспыхнувшую в душе радость просто от того, что увидела его. Она и не думала, что он заявится сюда уже сегодня.

\- Касл, ты просто оставил меня, о чем здесь говорить.

Он ужаснулся, подумав, что так все и выглядело.

\- Это не так, Кейт.

\- Разве?

\- Поэтому-то нам и необходимо все выяснить… мы ведь не посторонние друг другу, - он осекся, - мы не можем вести себя так, будто не было всех этих лет.

\- Какая теперь разница.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты знала, что мною двигало. Чтобы ничего не осталось между нами… то есть…

Она равнодушно улыбнулась:

\- Ничего и так не осталось.

\- Я хотел сказать, чтобы между нами не осталось неясности.

\- Сегодня просто завал с работой, не думаю, что получится… - замолчав, она с минуту сверлила глазами стопку бумаг перед собой, потом переключилась на часы:

\- Давай вечером в семь.

Касл не верил собственным ушам, он и не надеялся на столь быстрое согласие.

\- Я буду здесь в семь.

\- А сейчас мне нужно работать, - недвусмысленно намекнула она.

Рик, мягко улыбнувшись, поднялся:

\- В семь.

Вчерашний ещё теплый вечер, сменился довольно холодным утром. Но, несмотря на небольшой морозец, погода стояла ясная. Даже в загазованном мегаполисе чувствовалось дыхание приближающейся весны. Все оживало. Касл глубоко вдохнул колючий воздух, ощущая как внутри него тоже все пробуждается ото сна. Он знал, что это только разговор, но это был первый шаг.

День тянулся невыносимо долго, Рик успел разобрать вещи, заехал купить новые, сделал все запланированное с утра, а часы показывали только пять. Не зная как еще убить время, он решил поболтаться пока в участке, поговорить с ребятами, их расположение надо было возвращать.

Едва оказавшись в коридоре, он невольно скосил глаза в сторону ее кабинета. Еще явно рано, но ноги уже вели его туда. Он заметил Кейт еще издали, стоя к нему в пол-оборота, Беккет что-то объясняла собеседнику, указывая на документ, лежащий среди папок. Оттуда она точно не заметила бы его, и он мог беспрепятственно понаблюдать за ней. Скорее всего она устроила разнос или проводила профилактическую беседу, так как разговор проходил на повышенных тонах. Беккет эмоционально жестикулировала, Касл улыбнулся, он мог даже посочувствовать полицейским ее отдела. Она всегда была лучшей, всегда ставила самые высокие планки и ни в чем не делала себе поблажек, он мог руку дать на отсечение, что того же она требовала и от подчиненных. Бедняги, да уж, им жилось не сладко, соответствовать Кейт Беккет непросто, но зато в убойном никогда не было столь восхитительного капитана. Касл медленно окинул ее взглядом с головы до ног. Короткий приталенный пиджак светло-бежевого цвета, узкие брюки и неотъемлемая шпилька. Как обычно неотразима. Кейт заправила прядь волос за ухо, вызвав этим движением улыбку на его лице… как он скучал по этому жесту...

Затем стоящий напротив нее мужчина вдруг вынул руку из кармана и облокотился о стол. Касл насторожился, слишком вальяжная поза для деловой беседы, он принялся придирчиво рассматривать теперь уже оппонента. Он не помнил его, наверное, кто-то новенький? Отсюда ему не было видно лица Беккет, но отлично просматривалось то, как этот тип склонился к ней, что-то говоря с широкой улыбкой. Кейт подняла руку и ткнула его пальцем в грудь, как бы шутя отстраняя от себя. Это не было просто работой… Кейт не позволяла себе такой фамильярности со всеми подряд. Касл тяжело облокотился о стену, улыбка, горящая на губах, из радостной стала горькой. Почему это ни разу не пришло ему в голову, но надеяться, что у нее никого не было полтора года, по меньшей мере глупо. Это он не мог смириться с ее смертью, она считала… что он ее бросил… Что-то неприятно кольнуло в груди. Мимо прошел этот самый парень, и Касл, взяв себя в руки, преодолел оставшиеся несколько метров и ступил в кабинет. Кейт оторвалась от папок, легкая улыбка все еще играла на губах, но её глаза, Касл смешался, резкий диссонанс просто поражал... В них не имелось даже намека на радость.

\- Касл, ты уже приехал, - она немного удивилась.

\- Я подожду, если ты еще занята, - сказал он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал ровно.

\- Только позвоню, и можем ехать.

Набирая номер, Кейт покинула кабинет.

Они вышли на улицу, чувствуя некоторую неловкость, оказалось, что рядовая поездка в лифте может превратиться в испытание. Кейт повернула к стоянке, Касл следом. С дверным хлопком напряжение только возросло. Они снова находились в одной машине, как раньше… И пытались вести себя как взрослые цивилизованные люди, которые когда-то не могли дышать друг без друга, а потом мирно расстались… Но они не знали, как это сделать. И они не расставались мирно… Кейт включила зажигание, и вывернув из переулка, влилась в общий поток машин.

\- Куда мы едем? – она держалась несколько уверенней, Касла ее вопрос застал врасплох.

\- Поехали ко мне, там пусто и никто не помешает, мы спокойно поговорим, - он одновременно произнес это и понял всю бредовость предложенного.

\- Я не поеду к тебе, - Беккет, как и он, смутилась поспешности сорвавшихся слов, испугавшись, что этим выдаст свое волнение.

\- Хорошо, - Касл согласился с ней. - Я просто предложил место, где можно спокойно поговорить.

\- Я знаю… предложи другое, не такое... это будет давить… - она посмотрела в сторону, - Давай поговорим здесь, в парке до нас никому не будет дела.

Ближайшая лавочка оказалась занята, и им пришлось продвинуться немного вглубь. Они шли молча, Кейт привычно держала руки в карманах, он тоже… Все это было до боли знакомо и напоминало одну из тех ситуаций, когда они точно так же приезжали к месту преступления, оживленно болтая по пути и обсуждая очередную дилемму Касла. Сейчас Касл безуспешно пытался поймать ритм, чтобы идти с ней в ногу, она, привыкшая к быстрой ходьбе, старалась идти помедленнее, но это лишь усиливало несоответствие. Теперь они не знали даже, есть ли у них общие темы для разговора, было неуютно и странно…

Изящно присев на скамейку, Кейт смахнула невидимую соринку с плаща и, сцепив руки на коленях, посмотрела вдаль на играющих в бейсбол детей, Касл осторожно перевел взгляд на нее. Она напомнила ему зажатую пружину, напряженную, сдержанную, боящуюся сделать лишнее движение. Это больше не была та Кейт Беккет, которую он помнил. Он ожидал, что она не захочет его видеть, просто пошлет на все четыре стороны, но вот она сидит здесь, словно каменное изваяние, идеально красивое, но абсолютно безжизненное... Строгая, суровая, отгороженная не просто стеной, она заточила себя в неприступный замок... или он заточил. Касл подумал, что нужно с чего-то начать, спросить, как она жила эти семнадцать месяцев, как дела у Джима…

\- Я скучал по тебе, Кейт… - сказал он тихо, - я так скучал по тебе…

Если это и тронуло ее, она ничем не выдала себя, все так же продолжая разглядывать окрестности.

\- Я знаю, что был не прав, и как бы ни хотел это изменить, - он покачал головой, - но я не мог бы тебя остановить. Но и наблюдать, как ты убиваешь себя, тоже не мог. - Голос предательски дрожал, получалось бессвязно, но невозможно было заставить себя не волноваться, начав говорить, Касл уже не мог остановиться. - Один раз я позвонил тебе…

Кейт медленно повернулась, но он опустил голову на руки и не мог видеть её пытливого и вмиг вспыхнувшего взгляда.

\- Я бросил сотовый дома… - он виновато улыбнулся сам себе, - я делал все, чтобы ничего не могло заставить меня передумать. Пока все организовывал, таскал Алексис по Европе, почему-то казалось, бурная деятельность не даст пробиться тревожным мыслям. Это и правда помогало, пока все было в движении. Я старался ни о чем не думать, а когда попрощался с ней, взяв честное слово, что место моего отшельничества останется тайной, когда до вылета оставалось часа два… вдруг ясно осознал, что все происходит на самом деле, так остро почувствовал неумолимое приближение конца всему… Я набрал участок, но не узнал того, кто поднял трубку… - Касл снова ощутил, как с замиранием сердца спросил детектива Беккет, офицер крикнул кого-то, вся их беседа эхом отдавалась в голове, было слышно, как тому прокричали в ответ, что больше недели ее нет на работе… Слишком поздно. Он мгновенно отключил звонок, не желая этого знать… так он мог продолжать обманывать себя. Для того, чтобы жизнь оборвалась, не нужна неделя, для этого достаточно мгновения.

Кейт отрешенно сказала:

\- Спустя неделю меня здесь уже не было.

Он застыл, ожидая, настала её очередь. Беккет потерла пальцем переносицу и уставилась на свои сложенные руки.

\- Все началось, когда однажды мне позвонил папа. Он спросил, не заезжала ли я в его отсутствие. Я ответила, что нет. Он был уверен, что книги были не на своих местах и кое-какие вещи. Это напомнило мне, что придя недавно в свою квартиру, у меня тоже возникло чувство, будто что-то не так. Вроде все как всегда, но некоторые мелочи выбивались из привычной обстановки. Как в расследовании: собираешь по крупицам сведения, складываешь из них картинку - и вот уже произошедшее становится очевидным. Но я отмахнулась от вырисовывающегося ответа, решила, что мне кажется, либо просто забыла, где что оставила, бывала-то там набегами, только чтобы забрать что-то.

\- Да, ты жила у меня.

\- Я жила у тебя,- повторила она и остановилась, избавляясь от видений.

\- Скорее всего, сработало выработанное годами чутье, я стала приглядываться, прислушиваться, ведь последнее время была довольно беспечна, счастье притупляет в людях чувство осторожности, а мне нельзя было такого допускать. После того, как я заключила договор с Брекеном, все, что у меня было, - короткий саркастический смешок снова на секунду прервал рассказ, - я спрятала в своем рабочем сейфе. И хотя не было каких-то значимых улик, это могло раскрыть весь блеф, а уничтожать кусочки документов тоже было нельзя, оставалась возможность восстановить что-то еще. Я прекрасно понимала, что они не спускают с меня глаз, особенно после случая со взрывом. Я фактически пообещала Брекену, что сколько бы это не заняло времени, добьюсь правосудия. Думаю, ему не приходилось в этом сомневаться. Для него я представлялась чуть ли не одержимой фанатичкой, движимой только жаждой справедливости настолько, что даже не смогла позволить ему погибнуть от чужих рук. Такая досадная помеха на пути к вожделенной власти была ему явно ни к чему. Я не обольщалась на этот счет, хотя до тех пор ничего не указывало на его присутствие. Но сенатор серьезно взялся за свою предвыборную кампанию, время шло, и он стал аккуратно действовать: искал папку с компроматом у меня, у папы. Как я уже говорила, документы были заперты в моем столе на работе, казалось бы самое элементарное место, но именно там поиски было труднее всего осуществить. Они рыскали, ничего не находя. Я затаилась и наблюдала, пока однажды не заметила слежки, даже скорее почуяла. У Алексис должна была быть вечеринка, и она приехала, чтобы купить платье. Ты помнишь?

Касл кивнул, стараясь избавиться от сдавившего горло неприятного чувства тревоги.

\- Марта уже уехала в турне, и она попросила меня пройтись с ней по магазинам. Я была рада этому, - Кейт улыбнулась куда-то вглубь себя, - мне хотелось быть к ней поближе. Мы прошлись по торговому центру, заглянули в любимые магазинчики. А затем уселись в кафе выпить по чашечке кофе. Алексис рассказывала о Максе, о занятиях, мы смеялись, болтали. А потом я уловила, точнее коп во мне ощутил это, просто на подсознании, за нами наблюдали. Нельзя было обернуться, не выдав себя, но в тот день стало понятно, они не просто ищут компромат, они пошли дальше, значит Брекен решил, что время поджимает. При такой активной слежке моя жизнь предстала просто как на ладони. Брекен знал обо мне все, включая то, что делало меня уязвимой… И я не могла дать ему такой козырь. Сидеть сложа руки становилось опасно. Под прицелом оказалась не только моя жизнь. Но также нельзя было действовать самостоятельно. - Кейт вновь замолчала. - Я не собиралась возвращаться и погрязнуть во всем этом, заново заполнить свою душу ненавистью. Мне было что терять, меньше всего я хотела перечеркивать все построенное с таким трудом. Я сделала выбор, давно… и отмщение больше не являлось смыслом жизни.

Последние слова давались ей нелегко, она осознавала, что они причиняют терзания им обоим, но также знала, что только так они смогут избавиться от всех иллюзий и покончить со всем. Они получат свое освобождение, ничего больше не будет держать их и возвращать в прошлое. С каждым следующим словом это понимал и Касл. Тем больнее было то, что он знал - она говорит правду.

\- Я не могла рассказать об этом тебе, ведь нельзя было с уверенностью утверждать, что лофт не прослушивался, любое наше подозрительное поведение вызвало бы ответные шаги сенатора, к тому же после похищения Алексис мне не хотелось лишний раз тебя пугать. В общем, я собрала все, что у меня было. Дважды по разным преступлениям всплывали люди из конгресса, это никак не компрометировало Брекена, но косвенно могло бросить тень и кто знает к чему привести, поэтому я ксерокопировала и сохраняла все улики, имеющие отношение к его окружению. Под видом выяснения обстоятельств другого дела изучила досье, связанное с сыном Макмануса. Нигде не фиксировала, не проверяла по базе, стараясь оставаться незаметной. Там все было далеко не так чисто, как представил детектив, ведущий расследование. Был еще Джордан Норрис, перепуганный помощник главы администрации, помнишь, когда в убийстве Лоры Кембридж обвиняли мэра Уэлдона, мы ведь так и не узнали имя заказчика. Ты рассказывал мне, что остался тогда в участке, благодаря вмешательству Смита, так вот, я думала над этим, мэр ведь был очень популярен и составил бы серьезную конкуренцию Брекену в гонке за президентское кресло. Возможно, Смит намекал на то, что сенатор имеет отношение и к этому. Это были уже серьезные зацепки, и я тем более не могла засветиться, поэтому просто сохраняла все, что могло хоть как-то помочь. Нужен был человек, имеющий достаточные полномочия и кому я могла бы доверять. Я купила телефон и позвонила Уиллу.

\- Сорренсону? – вопрос выскочил сам, вынудив его смутиться.

\- Он находился в Цюрихе, но должен был вернуться в течение недели. Когда пришло сообщение о его возвращении, я забрала папку и спрятала в квартире, тем более там уже искали. Вечером этого же дня ее нашел ты. Дальше тебе известно… - она сказала это шепотом. - Им требовалось время на расследование, чтобы лишний раз не привлекать внимания ко мне, Уилл попросил уехать из города под благовидным предлогом. Я уехала, решив, что это отличная возможность помириться с тобой. Думала, ты в Хемптонс. Я ошибалась… и ты не брал трубку. Я звонила… много… в голове не укладывалось, как ты мог просто исчезнуть… вот так, без даже обычного прощай…

Он видел, как дернулась жилка на шее, и она, спрятав лицо, в ладонях прошептала:

\- Я искала тебя…

Каслу показалось, это не отпустило ее до сих пор, или просто хотелось в это верить.

\- Я столько искала тебя…

Её слова эхом отдавались в его голове, она продолжала, но Касл слышал только: «Я искала тебя…» Он был раздавлен, он терял ее, снова был там и терял ее, правда теперь уже по своей вине.

\- Потом все закончилось. Одна зацепка привела к похищению человека. Это стало стартовой площадкой. ФБР накопали еще много всего нелицеприятного. И взяли его совсем за другие преступления, не такие давние, как дело мамы, и как, и обещал Сорренсон, общественности ничего не стало известно о Монтгомери. А Брекен, - она язвительно ухмыльнулась, - карьера, которую он методично возводил столько лет, ради которой убил такое количество людей, рухнула в одночасье. Естественно, свора адвокатов окружила его со всех сторон, они, наверное, даже могли избавить его от тюрьмы, но репутация политика была испорчена. Уж не знаю, то ли это было всем в его жизни, то ли не смог перенести разоблачения, он пустил пулю себе в лоб,- проговорила она, все еще поражаясь его слабости. - Ты не мог этого не слышать?

\- Я не слышал... Туда, где я находился, не поступало информации из мира. Я намеренно лишил себя этого.

Кейт ничего не спрашивала, но он видел неозвученный вопрос в ее глазах.

\- Сначала просто бездумно уехал, позвонил Алексис, прося составить мне компанию, видимо, что-то во мне заставило ее согласиться и на неделю забросить студенческую жизнь. Она попыталась узнать, что случилось… – он вздохнул, - я был не в настроении откровенничать. Это не слишком в моем стиле, поэтому сделав собственные выводы, она оставила меня в покое. Я все еще упорно подпитывал свою обиду, так легче было справиться с этим. И я твердо вознамерился не останавливаться на достигнутом. Еще даже до Деррика Шторма познакомился с одним индонезийцем, и тот рассказывал о уединенности своего острова. Как раз то, что нужно человеку, желающему спрятаться от людей. Никаких гаджетов, интернета, только домик с минимумом необходимого. Туда можно попасть лишь на катере, который приплывает раз в неделю-две, чтобы доставить продовольствие. Это место принято считать раем для влюбленных, для меня оно стало не раем… я собирался разбираться в себе и учиться жить без… - он посмотрел на неё...

Кейт украдкой бросила на него неуверенный взгляд и пересеклась с его. Он не отводил глаз, зная, что в них написан ответ, а он хотел, чтобы она его прочла. Она сглотнула, и вздохнув, наконец, смогла открыто посмотреть ему в лицо. Напряжение понемногу отпускало, разговаривать становилось чуточку легче. Им обоим хотелось продлить этот момент, пока еще есть повод, пока они еще как будто там - в «их» жизни. Все уже давно было кончено, но противоречивые чувства, бьющиеся внутри, отчаянно противились этому. Они, словно сговорившись, упрямо не замечали притяжения, которое никуда не делось, даже для себя выдавая его за искреннее участие.

\- Не могу представить, чтобы ты сидел один на необитаемом острове, - кажется, в ее голосе даже появилась теплота.

\- Ну, он не был необитаемым. Там были местные жители и туристы, хоть и немногочисленные. Иногда меня навещала Алексис.

\- И что ты делал? Ты писал? Новые романы, новые герои?

\- Нет. Никаких криминальных романов, но я писал. А чем ты занималась все это время?

Кейт снова напряглась и опустила глаза.

Побоявшись разрушить столь хрупкое взаимопонимание, он решил затронуть более безопасную тему:

\- Повышение?

\- Знаешь в чем ирония, за то, что я проявила профессионализм, - она закатила глаза, - и отделила личное дело от работы, передав его на расследование, а не занявшись самостоятельно, Гейтс представила меня к повышению. Она сказала, что давно присматривалась ко мне, а это сыграло решающую роль. Я взяла отпуск и занялась написанием научной работы.

\- Высокий блондин из участка. Это серьезно? – Касл готов был проглотить собственный язык из-за того, что это все-таки сорвалось.

Кейт недоуменно посмотрела на него:

\- Это тебя не касается, Касл.

Он поспешно согласился.

\- Твои вещи, они все еще в лофте. Альфредо в любой момент пустил бы тебя.

\- Да, я знаю. Касл, у меня были ключи. Я не оставляла их, мы поссорились, не захотели выслушать друг друга, но… Уходя, я вовсе не ставила точку…

Чувствуя, что их время неумолимо утекает, Касл жадно вглядывался в ее лицо, цеплялся за каждую такую родную черточку, и пусть больше не было мягкости, к которой он привык, пусть эти самые черты стали резче, а взгляд холоднее, это все равно была его Кейт. Он смотрел как заходящее солнце окутывало ее мягким светом, как длинные темные ресницы отбрасывали тень на матовую кожу, волосы легко развевались от ветра. Ему так хотелось запустить в них пальцы, почувствовать их шелковистость, хотелось провести ладонью по щеке, стереть эту невыносимую печаль из глаз. Он до одури хотел снова почувствовать вкус её губ... В груди застыл ком, он почти сказал ей, что все еще любит, что любит уже бесконечно, неистово… Каждый взгляд на нее возвращал его туда, где он, не думая, касался каштановых прядок, зарывался в них лицом, туда, где просто обнимал ее...

\- Мне пора, Касл.

Он кивнул.

Она вдруг посмотрела на него с такой нежностью, как-то неловко дернула рукой... и сжала ее в кулак:

\- Всего доброго.

И развернувшись, быстро пошла по аллее.

С каждой минутой Кейт ускоряла шаг, стараясь уйти от него как можно быстрее, она уже даже не чувствовала ног, настолько стремительно желала оставить это место позади. Она хотела туда, где никто не увидит… ее душили слезы, хотя ни одна так и не скатилась по щеке. Впрочем, их не было уже давно, зато был дождь, последнее время она любила дождь, иногда казалось, что он и есть ее слезы… Он смывал и очищал, он делал боль не такой нестерпимой, пусть не избавлял, нет, хотя бы притуплял на время… Для нее никогда не было нереально жить с болью,Кейт ее уже не замечала, но сейчас она была другая, она поднялась,она изматывала, заставляя биться от бессилия… она потянула за собой боль физическую... Господи, как она хотела, чтобы пошел дождь, просто безудержно, он нужен был ей, необходим… чтобы принес хоть какое-нибудь облегчение… Но небо безжалостно окрасилось желто-розовым закатом, заливая еще голые деревья золотым светом, вечер был ясным, и снова теплым... Ей надо было домой, это было единственное место, куда она стремилась, которое напоминало о том, что она живая.

Ее фигура медленно растворялась в вечерней дымке, Касл не отрывал взгляда, пока в глазах не зарябило от напряжения. Они поговорили, как взрослые люди, которые смогли переступить через обиды, все простить и понять, как когда-то понимали друг друга. Случайно столкнувшись на улице, встретившись на каком-нибудь мероприятии, могли дружески пообщаться. Они расстались, теперь уже окончательно… но от всего этого разговора веяло какой-то незавершенностью… душу разрывало от ощущения неоконченности, от невысказанности, от невыносимой муки, вовсе не было легкости или тем более освобождения. Теперь он мог открыто смотреть ей в глаза, но отчего-то чувствовал невыносимую, нестерпимую, раздирающую душу горечь и безумное отчаянье, он любил ее и не хотел, чтобы все осталось в прошлом, чтобы все так нелепо окончилось… чтобы женщина, которая столько значила в его жизни, стала просто проходным персонажем, глупо оборванной связью… все было неправильно, нелепо…

Рик так и сидел на этой лавочке,смотря, как красный диск солнца совсем скрылся за макушками деревьев, не обращая внимания, что ветерок сразу перестал быть ласковым и уже скорее пронизывающий, Касл все думал и думал... он знал, что будет делать… также как и то, что это будет сложно, нет… практически нереально, но он собирался вернуть ее. Он никогда не забудет - на что похожа жизнь без нее.


End file.
